Future Girls
by Sailor V-babe
Summary: BSSMYGO After a terrible battle, Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto have all been reborn in Domino City. When a new enemy arises, can they save Domino City and the world? Parings YugiUsagi, YamiTea, JoeyMakoto, BakuraAmi
1. Heart Moving

A/N: Hey there! Once again it's the wonderful Sailor Senshi Sailor V-babe! This story combines two of my favorite anime, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh! Though they're both anime, I'll be relying more on the Manga for Sailor Moon. This story takes place just after Duelist's Kingdom in the Yu-Gi-Oh! time line, and before StarS in the Sailor Moon Manga timeline (so no Alan/Ail and Ann/An/En). And, just so you know, I have read the entire series of BSSM, and up to vol. 21 in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist. (And I've read Millennium World too, so I know what I'm doing.) I'm using the Japanese names for the Sailor Moon crew, since I really, really, really hate the DiC dub (the only good thing about the dub is the image songs) but I'm using the English names for Yugi-tachi, since I don't know what honorifics to use, having seen about .4 episodes of the Subbed Yu-Gi-Oh! TT

**Disclaimer: BSSM belongs to Takeuchi Naoko-sama, while Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki-san.**

Summary: After a terrible battle, Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto have all been reborn in Domino City. When some creatures that resemble Duel Monsters cards begin to attack people, they are needed again, but somehow, they can't transform! Will they be able to save Domino City and the world? Pairings: Yugi/Usagi Yami/Tea Ami/Bakura Joey/Makoto

**Future Girls**

A Yu-Gi-Oh!/Sailor Moon Fanfic

by Sailor V-babe

Act One: Heart Moving

"When I looked into your eyes

I saw a star never found before

Our stares connect; I know we'll be friends

Is this the way eyes are supposed to be?

Perhaps . . . . (Perhaps)

Multiple personalities? (No way!) (UFO!) (NAAAH!)

That's impossible! (No way, no way!)

A very important person! (Puu!)

Private Mystery Circle!

UFO! UMA! From the beginning

Love and Dreams look again

UFO! UMA! Once again

Dry and moist make certain of it

Returning to Zero

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Starting over"

--"Private Mystery Circle"

From the Summer performance of Tanjou! Ankoku no Princess Black Lady

If Yugi hadn't been running late that fateful Monday morning, he might never have met the girl who changed his life forever. At first glance, she didn't seem like much, but like many things that Yugi had encountered, she wasn't what she appeared to be. She looked to be about his age, fifteen or so, and she had long blonde hair pulled up into two buns on top of her head, with the remainder falling to her knees in two long, curly ponytails. It was truly an accident that they met at all. Yugi had been rushing, and hadn't noticed her at all, consequently causing him to crash headlong into her.

--

"I'm so sorry!" Yugi cried, handing her the black book bag that she had been carrying, and that had fallen out of her hands when he ran into her. The girl gave a nervous laugh.

"It was my fault," she insisted. "I'm such a klutz, I don't know why I bother walking at all!" Though her words were intended to be a joke, something about her tone, or maybe her eyes, seemed all too serious.

"No, I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry," Yugi said. "I didn't hear the alarm clock this morning . . ." He shook his head. It wasn't like him to be this late. As Yugi helped the girl up, he got a good look at her school uniform. "You go to Domino High School too?" he asked. The girl nodded.

"I just transferred. My name is Usagi Tsukino." She smiled at him.

Yugi returned her smile. "My name is Yugi Moto. It's very nice to meet you, but if we don't hurry, we'll be late!" Usagi's eyes widened, and she raced after Yugi as he ran down the street to school.

--

As luck had it, Usagi was in class 1-B, the same class that Yugi was in. They also had one other new classmate; a slender girl, about 5'1" or so, with short, bobbed blue hair. She peered at her new classmates from behind round gold-rimmed spectacles.

"Two new kids in one day, and both of them are girls!" Tea Gardener commented.

"Yeah, cute girls!" Joey Wheeler laughed, elbowing Yugi from where he sat. Yugi almost instantly turned a vivid shade of pink and ducked his head. Tea pursed her lips into a frown before calmly thumping Joey over the head with a book.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange?" she asked the others. "I mean, the only transfer student we've had in ages was Bakura, and now we've got two girls! What's going on?"

"Maybe it's just a coincidence," Tristan said, lounging comfortably at his desk. "I mean, it could be . . ."

"I dunno," Yugi replied, now over his embarrassment. "I was watching Usagi, and she didn't seem surprised to see the other girl . . . what was her name . . . Ami? It was almost as if Usagi knew Ami."

/I felt the same way, Partner/ a deep but gentle voice sounded in Yugi's head. The voice, Yugi knew, of the spirit of the Pharaoh who lived within the Millennium puzzle that hung 'round his neck. /There was recognition in Usagi's eyes./

_Did you feel anything strange about them?_ Yugi asked his friend silently.

/I did feel a strange power coming from them. Not like anything connected to a Millennium item, though. Something stronger. Definitely stronger./

_Stronger?_ Yugi wondered, swallowing. This could be bad if these girls _were_ together and especially if they were on differing sides to Yugi and his friends. Deep in his heart, he hoped that they were friends.

--

Usagi Tsukino glanced at the blue-haired girl who sat nearby her seat. Why on earth did she keep having this terrible feeling of Deja Vu? Usagi had never seen this girl before, but somehow, Ami was familiar. As she glanced at the other teen, an image appeared in Usagi's mind; an image of a girl, the same age as herself, in a short-skirted sailor fuku with light blue bows in front and in back. The girl was holding an orb of some kind of chilly power in her hands, before releasing it in a shower of bubbles and mist. A second later, the image was gone.

_What was that back there?_ Usagi wondered later that night. It was like nothing she'd ever seen . . . or was it? Something felt weird, and she wasn't sure she liked that feeling. She idly stroked her black cat Luna while she thought. _Am I finally losing it, or was it some kind of premonition . . . or memory? But how can that be, when I've never seen them before in my life?_ She sighed and picked up Luna, holding her out in front of herself. "Sometimes I wish you could talk, Luna. Maybe then I could get some answers . . ." She sighed, and put the cat back on her lap. That was idiotic. _Cats never have and never will talk_, she chided herself.

Was it her imagination, or did Luna smile?

--

"Any luck, Aine?" a silky voice purred. The slender girl flipped her pale green hair over her shoulder as she approached the taller girl, who was bathed in the blue-white light of a computer screen. The taller girl made a sort of strangled scream and slammed her hands onto the keyboard.

"ARRGGGHHH!!! Your mother was an 8-track player!!" she screamed. The computer sparked angrily in reply. The green-haired girl winced.

"I'd take that as a no . . ." she murmured. Aine turned around, looking a bit sheepish.

"Well, I found something, it's just that these outmoded computers aren't fast enough. Aniani, You're sure these were the best you could get?"

Aniani pouted. "Well, you try shopping for computers when you have a limited budget. Can't you do anything to fix them up?"

Aine glared at her. "Technopathy only goes so far. I can't do much without the equipment that I need. But I did find some really good sources." Aniani leaned over her sister's shoulder.

"These humans just have way too much energy. They don't need it all. And what they do have they waste on rushing about or falling in love. So, what's our first target?" she asked.

Aine pointed to a green dot on the map located on her computer screen. "There. It's a school, and school children always have too much energy." Aniani peered at the screen.

"Domino High School" she read. "Well, why don't we scope out the area first, then we can gather energy any time we please if the location's right."

"Sounds good to me, sis," Aine replied. These weak-minded humans wouldn't know what happened to them.

--

Luna slipped silently through the twilight. She really didn't know why she still took her nightly walk. There were no monsters, no central control, no one to check in with, and Usagi . . . Luna sighed. Usagi was unfortunate. There was really no reason that Luna went on these walks. Except maybe for habit. She had always gone on walks at twilight . . . before. She shook her head. _Don't think about it_, she told herself. _Those thoughts only cause pain._

She hadn't been watching where she was going, and as she looked up, she realized that she was outside Domino High School. She idly wondered why her feet had taken her here. Was there a reason? Or was it just a funny coincidence?

That was when she saw the figures.

There were two of them, female by the silhouettes. One sported a thick, high ponytail, and the other a short, face-framing bob. Voices, low voices drifted over to her sensitive feline ears.

"This is the place. Does it fit your high standards, Aniani?" The speaker's voice was a soft alto, with a strong hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, it's fine, Aine. Just fine. We'll be able to find a lot of energy here!" This voice was higher; a soprano, Luna thought. It belonged to the girl with the ponytail, for she hopped up and down slightly as she talked. Luna's breath caught in her throat. These girls . . . they were enemies! Luna spun and raced back on velvet paws to her new house and slipped in through Usagi's window.

"Usagi! Usagi! Wake up! We have trouble!" she called, shaking the sleeping girl.

"Huh? Whaa?" Usagi asked, sitting up blearily. She looked around for the speaker but saw no one. Then her eyes fell on Luna. "D-did you just talk?" she asked in a frightened whisper.

"Usagi, listen to me! The enemy is back! You have to get up!"

Usagi stared at the black cat before her. "D-did you just talk?" she asked. Realizing that the voice really had come from her cat, Usagi went to duck back under the covers, but Luna grabbed the sleeve of her pajamas. "It's a dream! It's only a very bad, weird dream!" Usagi whimpered.

"Usagi! You can't wimp out now! You're not just a normal girl, you're the beautiful soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon, and Serenity, princess of the Moon! You've got to remember!" The crescent moon on Luna's forehead glowed, and Usagi's eyes got wide as images, memories poured into her mind.

Memories. Thoughts. People. Her best friends, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako. Meeting Luna. Transforming into Sailor Moon. Fighting Queen Metallia of the Dark Kingdom. Bringing everyone back to life. Seeing the Moon Kingdom in all its glory. Meeting Chibiusa. Losing her friends once again to the Black Moon. Encountering Pluto Being kidnapped by Diamond. Chibiusa becoming Black Lady, then becoming a Sailor Senshi. Fighting Death Phantom with Chibiusa. Becoming friends with Hotaru. Seeing the mystery Senshi. Finally meeting Uranus and Neptune, and becoming reacquainted with Pluto. Hotaru becoming Mistress 9, and the coming of Pharaoh 90. Nearly losing her life fighting Pharaoh 90. The awakening of Saturn. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto leaving to raise the orphaned baby Hotaru. The arrival of the Dead Moon Circus. Meeting Helios. Watching Chibiusa fall in love with the handsome priest. Defeating Nehelania. And that last battle. The one that changed everything. Watching everyone die; Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Chibi Moon and Mamoru.

Mamoru.

Blue eyes dancing, black hair mussed. Seeing their bright future, their daughter. Falling deeper in love with him day after day. Mamoru, Tuxedo Mask. Her love, her best friend, her future husband. Mamo-chan.

"Mamo-chan! Luna! Where is he? Is he alright?" she cried out. Luna sighed. Usagi would have to know the truth even if it hurt.

"I have no idea. I think because he had no sailor crystal . . ." she murmured. Usagi's eyes sparkled with tears.

"No . . . ." she whispered. "That can't be . . ."

"I'm very sorry, Usagi," Luna whispered, as she placed her paw on the girl's knee. Then, she dropped something on her lap. "I kept this safe for you in case you ever needed it." It was Usagi's brooch.

Usagi took it with numb fingers. "How can this be . . .?" she kept repeating, tears pouring down her face. Luna's heart ached to see her mistress in such a state.

"Usagi, please. You have to transform. We should check out the school to see if there is anything funny going on." Usagi nodded, her head not really comprehending the words, but somehow they got to her brain. She stood up, brooch in hand.

"Moon Crisis Power!" she shouted, waiting for the surge of energy that marked her transformation. There was nothing. Not even a spark. She tried again. "Moon Crisis Power!" Nothing. With panic in her heart, she turned to Luna.

"Luna," she whispered, "I can't transform!"

--

_A/N: Ahhh! Cliffie! (Sorta.) I know it was a bit short, but I felt that was a good place to end. End on a nice cliffhanger! Is it good? Please tell me. No one reviews me anymore, and I desperately need reviews! I also would like some ideas for new attacks/weapons for the inner senshi! If you have ideas for me, please tell me! I'm open to ideas! Remember, the more you review, the more I want to finish this story! So, push the pretty purple button to review, and come back next time. Will Usagi be able to transform? Will someone be able to stop Aine and Aniani? Come back and find out!_


	2. Usagi in Trouble!

"_Moon Crisis Power! Make-up!" she shouted, waiting for the surge of energy that marked her transformation. There was nothing. Not even a spark. She tried again. "Moon Crisis Power! Make-up!" Nothing. With panic in her heart, she turned to Luna._

"_Luna," she whispered, "I can't transform!"_

Act 2: Usagi in trouble! The Warrior of Earth

"You can't transform??" Luna cried, shocked.

"No! I can feel the power, but I can't access it! I'm helpless!"

Luna sat on her bed in silence, staring at the ground with a fixed, puzzled expression. "Almost like when the Dead Moon appeared," she murmured. "This isn't good. We need to find help and fast. These enemies aren't going to just walk away if you talk to them politely. Reinforcements are our only option."

"Reinforcements from where?" Usagi asked, on the verge of tears. This was all too much for her. "I'm the only senshi, and I can't transform! And who knows when Rei or Ami or Makoto or Minako will remember!" Luna looked up at her, then smiled.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it! There has to be someone who has inherited the powers of Earth around here! Just like there must always be a Sailor of the Moon, or Mercury, or Venus or any of these planets! All we have to do is find him . . . or her.""I'll keep an eye out for anyone with strange powers, but won't it be hard to find them? It took me forever to find . . ." Usagi choked up, and couldn't get the word 'Mamoru' out of her throat. Luckily, Luna knew what she was trying to say.

"Usagi . . . do you still have your Star Locket that Mamoru gave you?" Usagi sniffed, then began searching through the contents of the drawer in her bedside table, eventually coming out with a yellow locket shaped like a chubby star. She flipped open the top, and listened to the beautiful music that the locket played when the cover was opened. "I have a hunch that your locket will react if it comes close to the person with the power of Earth. You should keep it with you." Usagi nodded, and clutched the locket to her chest. "Now, go to sleep. You need it." Luna curled up on the blanket near Usagi, while her mistress laid back down.

"Good night Luna," she whispered, and soon fell fast asleep.

--

The next day, Yugi noticed something funny about Usagi. She looked so sad . . . even though he barely knew her, something inside him ached. "Usagi," he said, walking over to her during a break, "Are you alright? You look really down today." Usagi looked up at him, and gave a weak smile.

"I'm ok, really I am. I was just . . . thinking."

"About who?" Yugi's eyes were gentle as he glanced at her, and leaned in a bit.

"I . . . I really don't feel like I can talk about it right yet. Ok? Maybe I can tell you later." Usagi's eyes were bright, and she sniffed slightly, holding back tears. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Yugi looked genuinely concerned.

"I hope you can tell me. I don't like seeing people sad." He gave a gentle smile and removed his hand from her shoulder before returning to his seat. Something in his touch seemed familiar . . . As Usagi puzzled over it, she heard a gentle sound, so faint it was barely noticable.

It was the locket. It was playing.

-

/Don't try to hide it, Partner. You like her. I can feel it./ The Spirit of the Pharaoh's voice was matter-of-fact.

Yugi shook his head slightly. _No, I don't. I don't!_

/Then why are you blushing? Partner, I share your body. I can sense your feelings. You like her./

Yugi sighed. _No, I don't . . . ok well, maybe I do. But don't ask me why. When I touched her . . .something jumped inside me. Like it never wanted to leave . . .I'm not making any sense, am I?_

The spirt's voice was light. /You're in love. I wouldn't know, I've never been in love./

Yugi blinked. _Really? NEVER?_

This time it was the spirit's turn to sigh. /Never. At least not as far as I remember. I don't know what you're going through./

Yugi chuckled inwardly. _Maybe I should set you up with a blind date!_

The spirit's voice was outraged as he replied. /You can't do this to me! I protest! I want a say in who I date, if anyone!/

Yugi smiled at the ranting from the ancient pharaoh, and returned his attention to the teacher.

--

Usagi held the golden locket with trembling fingers. It had reacted . . .but to who? None of the other boys in class had gotten close to her, and neither had the girls. Then Yugi . . . could it be him? Could he be the Guardian of Earth? Something about his touch, it was so familiar. So warm, so kind. Just like . . . his.

But it couldn't be Yugi . . . .could it?

--

Yugi leaned against the wall. He hated gym class almost every single day, but dodgeball day was the worst. Try being the smallest in the class. Everyone goes after you. He flattened himself against the wall, trying to be as small as possible. Joey wasn't even on his team! This was bad.

"Hey! Moto!" Yugi glanced out of instinct, and almost instantly got pelted with a barrage of dodgeballs. He tried to run, but tripped instead. A shoot of pain erupted in his knee as he fell face first into the ground. As he began to push himself to his knees, he saw a faint red mark on the ground. Pain shot up his leg from his skinned knee. Yugi instinctively placed his hands over his knees, pressing hard to try to either stop the pain or the flow of blood.

"Hey, Yug's hurt!" Joey called. He raced over, kneeling down by his friend. "Y'ok, Yug?" Yugi winced in reply. Joey turned to the other teens, who were just standing around. "Hey, ain't someone gonna go get the nurse?" he snapped. The boys shot nervous looks at each other, then one broke off from the group and ran for the nurse.

"Don't worry, Yug. She'll get here. . . .does it hurt?"

"What does it look like?" Yugi replied, a bit more snappy than he intended.

"Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to get ya mad." Joey backed away slightly. Yugi was about to apologize when the nurse came in.

"Are you all right? What happened?"

"I–"

"He skinned his knee playin' dodgeball," Joey offered. Yugi shot his best friend a look of exasperation.

"Hmm . . . remove your hands please. Let me see." The nurse watched as Yugi removed his hands to reveal . . . skin that, though a bit bloody, was completely whole. Her eyebrows snapped together. "Is this your idea of a practical joke?" she asked angrily. "I have other things to do besides get worked up about fake ailments." With that, she stormed off.

There was a low murmur going through the class as they returned to the dodgeball game. Yugi stared at his knee, and touched the skin where the wound had been. No pain, not even a bruise.

"How'd ya do that?" Joey asked. Yugi shook his head.

"I don't know. I know I scraped my knee . . . but there's no sign of it!" Joey shook his head in bewilderment and returned to his side of the court.

/That was magic if ever I saw it/ a solemn voice said in Yugi's head.

_Magic? Me? No way. I can't do magic . . ._/Don't underestimate it. Maybe your magic just hadn't awoken until this point in time./ Yugi shook his head. No way. He didn't have magic. He stood up, ready to make another valiant effort, and tried to smother a smile as he heard Joey's voice echoing across the court.

"Anyone who creams little Yug with a dodgeball has ta answer ta me, Joey Wheeler! Ya got that? I'll cream ya . . ."

Needless to say, Yugi didn't get hit with another dodgeball the rest of the day.

--

Aniani lounged aimlessly on the edge of the table, playing thoughtfully with her ponytail as she observed her sister at the computer. "Sheesh, Aine! Aren't we ready yet? I want to hurry and get started!" Her lips pursed into a chubby pout.

"Calm down, I'm just finishing up these tests!" Aine snapped. She turned back to the keyboard and typed furiously for a few minutes, then turned back to her sister. "Ok, everything is great!" she exclaimed before fluttering her hand in front of herself. A number of cards appeared in her hand. She held them face-down towards her sister. "Ok, pick a card, and make it a good one!" she told her sister. Aniani's hand moved over the cards, then pulled one out and held it up.

The card was detailed with the image of a woman with a fish-like tail, wearing a baggy brown blouse. Her long green hair fell like seaweed around her shoulders, and in her hand, she held a blue staff. "Excellent," Aine whispered. Waving her hand over the card, she called, "Come forth, Guardian Kay'est! Bring us a good supply of energy!" With that, the card pulsed and faded away.

--

Yugi sighed. Math class was always so boring. Try as he might, he could never keep the concepts straight in his head. The Pharaoh couldn't even help him since even if he could remember his past, the names of equations and methods of doing the problems had changed since Ancient Egypt.

Usagi glanced over at Yugi, who appeared to be lost in thought. Her mind just could not accept that this boy held Mamoru's powers, but her heart disagreed. Yugi's smile, the touch of his hand, the warmth she felt from him . . . they were all the same. But, deep inside, no matter what Luna had said, Usagi still held onto the hope that Mamoru was still alive.

As Yugi yawned and glanced at Joey, who was busily seeing if he could balance his pencil on his nose, the wall by the windows imploded. Shards of glass and pieces of brick flew through the air. The students, those who weren't gawking at the impressive and terrifying sight, tried futilely to hid under the desks. From under his desk, Yugi saw the monster responsible for the damage enter the room via the hole. The first thing in his mind was that it looked like a Duel Monsters card!!

The beautiful monster smiled winningly and held out her hand. "Give me your energy!" she called sweetly. Streams of pale energy began to flow through the air towards her, stemming from the students. Many of Yugi's classmates fell to the floor unconscious, and Yugi wasn't feeling so hot himself. The monster lowered her hand, and the students stopped glowing. The energy that had been in her hand flowed into the blue staff in her other hand. She smiled, until she noticed that there were six students still standing. "More nuisances?" she asked with a puzzled look. Something about her feigned innocence worried Yugi.

"Joey! Bakura, Tea, Usagi, Ami! Get out of here!" Yugi grabbed Usagi's wrist and began to push the tired but still conscious girl towards the door. Joey, Bakura, Tea and Ami all began hurrying out of the classroom. Because Yugi was assisting Usagi, he ended up moving slower than the others, and therefore was the last one to the door. Just as he was starting through, something grabbed his waist. He spun to see what it was. Guardian Kay'est had wrapped her tail around his waist and held him fast.

"Give me your energy!" she purred, pulling him into the room again. Yugi struggled, and beat his hands against her tail. However, soon he began to glow faintly blue as she proceeded to suck away his energy. Yugi tried to beat his fists on her tail again as his strength began to wane.

"Yugi!" He could hear Joey and Bakura calling his name. Usagi was calling out to him, though he couldn't make out the words. A thought pushed its way through Yugi's tired brain. He reached down and fumbled with the buckle of the belt which held the pouch with his duel deck. Then, with all of his remaining strength, he struck the monster full in the face with the heavy studded belt and sturdy leather pouch. Guardian Kay'est yelped, but clung tightly. The belt fell out of Yugi's limp hand and clattered to the floor, the cards spilling onto the floor. That had been his last hope.

Just then a voice called, "Stop this right now!" Yugi slowly raised his head to glance at the speaker. It was a girl, who appeared to be about his age, standing silhouetted in the hole that the monster had made. She stepped forwards, the light almost seeming to wrap itself lovingly around her body. Now, Yugi could see her clearly. She had dark, shoulder-length hair which was almost completely hidden by the headpiece she wore, resembling a golden vulture with its wings reaching down to caress the hair beside her face. Her dress seemed to belong in an Egyptian painting. She wore a straight, pleated kilt-like skirt with a belt made of cloth that came down in a V, then hung down in front. There was a sailor collar on her shoulders that attached to the top of the low-cut dress, right where there was a band of fabric that wrapped around the top, arms, and back. She wore several golden bangles on her wrists over elbow-length white gloves. On her feet were golden pumps with criss-cross straps that resembled ballet slippers. Save for her white gloves, the entire outfit was in shades of orange and gold. She strode forwards, her deep blue eyes stormy.

"Let him go, creature of the shadows." She held out a hand and a beautiful bronze mirror appeared in it in a blaze of gold sparkles. "Solar Mirror Crush!" she called, swinging the mirror to reflect at the monster. There was a beam of light that shot from the mirror and smashed into Kay'est. The sea creature screamed and released Yugi, who fell to the floor with a loud thud. Yugi winced in pain, before seeing his deck scattered all over. He reached over to grab them up, however when his fingers touched the first card near him, a blinding flash of light enveloped his hand. When he opened his eyes again, spots dancing in front of them, a tall person wearing green medieval armor and a helmet stood in front of him.

"Celtic Guardian?" Yugi whispered. The elf glanced down at his master, then launched himself at the monster. Kay'est screamed, but showed no signs of being wounded. This was no hologram, this was a real monster; a real monster summoned by him. Yugi looked at the staff nearby, which had glowed brighter when the Celtic Guardian had attacked, then glanced back at the elf. "Destroy that staff!" he called to the elf. With a nod, the Celtic Guardian launched himself forwards and swung his sword at the ornate staff. For one terrifying moment, the staff held, then shattered. A wave of pale blue energy burst forwards, sweeping through the room. Guardian Kay'est screamed in fear before she dissipated into powder and blew away. _We did it . . ._ Yugi thought. All of a sudden, he felt incredibly tired. The room swam before him, and he collapsed to the floor as the Celtic Guardian disappeared in a flash of light.

--

"Yugi! Yugi!" Yugi awoke to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Joey kneeling next to himself and shaking his shoulders. "C'mon Yug. Ya gotta get up!"

"I'm up . . ." Yugi said sleepily. He forced his still weak body to sit and nearly fell back down. "How long have I been out?"

"Only about twenty minutes," Bakura said. "Are you feeling ok? You went white and collapsed."

"Well, my head hurts, but I guess I'm ok . . ." Yugi murmured. "Except I'm so tired . . ."

"The nurse was here," Usagi explained. "There were a few injuries from the glass and stone, but everyone will recover in a few days. The classroom however is a mess. We're going to be in another classroom until ours is fixed." She scanned the room, her blue eyes telling the tale that perhaps she had seen more instances of this than she cared to mention.

"School's out for the rest of the day." Tea stood as she said this. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Yugi shook his head. "I'll manage. Besides, I have the other me to help out if I get into trouble." He stood, wincing, and grabbed his belt with the cards neatly picked up before heading out of the classroom.

/Don't ever frighten me like that again! I was afraid I'd really lost you this time!/ The Pharaoh's voice called in his head. Yugi could sense his "other self's" anger and worry.

_I'm sorry,_ Yugi replied. _I don't know what happened. Did I really summon that card?_

/Yes, you did. I know that creature was stealing your energy, but I think summoning and keeping the Celtic Guardian out has sapped the rest of your energy. I suggest NEXT time you try that, you let me handle it. I have a bit more stamina and willpower./

_I'll do that_, Yugi answered. He yawned slightly

./Why don't you get some rest, partner? I know the way home./ Yugi agreed, and switched minds with his friend, ready for a nice long rest.

--

Usagi watched the small teen from a window as he left the building. _"My other self?"_ she wondered. _What does that mean? And who is that girl who appeared during the fight? She was definitely a Sailor Senshi . . ._ She sighed. There was far more going on here than met the eye. Perhaps Luna would have some clues.

_Phew!! That took forever! Sorry I didn't write earlier, but I lost track of time and had a bad case of writer's block! But I'm better now! I've started illustrating this story a bit too! I promise, it will get better! So, please review and come back for chapter 3!_


	3. See into the Future!

Act 3:

See into the future! The necklace of an Egyptian Woman!

The sun was already high in the sky when Yugi awoke the next day. He blinked in the bright light, confused by its being there.

/Good morning, Partner. Or should I say 'Good Afternoon?' I thought you'd never wake up./ The Pharaoh sat at Yugi's desk with a smirk on his face.

Yugi began to rub the sleep out of his eyes. _What time is it?_

/Past noon./ The Pharaoh stretched lazily.

Yugi's eyes shot wide open. _Noon! Have I really been asleep that long?_

The Pharaoh nodded. /You were exhausted. Don't worry, most of your classmates called off today too./ Yugi crawled out of bed and began to get dressed. /You should tell Grandpa that you're up./ Yugi nodded.

_Yeah. I still feel kinda tired, but it's nothing like it was before._ Yugi examined himself in the mirror._ Before, it was as if all of my strength was gone. Much like when we dueled Pegasus._

/Stop primping, you look fine. Grandpa's probably worried about you/ The Pharaoh chided. Yugi sighed and headed out of his room.

"I'm up, Grandpa!" he said as he entered the Game Store downstairs. The old man behind the counter walked over to him.

"I'm glad to see that you're up, Yugi! Everyone was a bit worried yesterday. Are you sure you're ok?"

Yugi nodded. "Just a bit tired, that's all."

Grandpa Moto glanced around furtively, then leaned closer to his grandson. "What exactly happened?" he asked in a low voice. "The news didn't really go into detail . . ." Yugi's eyes opened wide.

"Well, it was kinda strange. There was this . . . monster. It looked like a Duel Monster's card, only this monster was no hologram. It was as real as me. It started . . . well, taking energy from the class . . . . all in all, it was a bit strange."

Grandpa looked thoughtful. "Very strange indeed. You know, that just made me think. The museum is having an exhibit on Egyptian artefacts, and it looks very interesting. Maybe you should look into going." He looked as if he were going to say more, when a woman's voice came from the stairwell.

"Yugi! What do you think you're doing, scaring us like that?! We were worried about you!" A woman with short dark-red hair stood imperiously at the top of the stairs. Yugi grimaced slightly before she ran over and hugged him, the stern image fading away. "Oh, but I'm so glad you're safe!"

" . . . Good afternoon, Mom," Yugi replied after a pause. It was hard to remember that it was, indeed, afternoon.

"Are you hungry? You slept for quite a long time . . ." Yugi's mom asked, smiling at her son. His stomach replied for him with a loud growl. "Ok then. Come on, I'll get you some lunch." Yugi shot an apologetic glance at his grandfather before being herded upstairs.

-o-

Yugi hadn't realized just how hungry he was until he smelled the food. That's when he realized that he was very hungry indeed, having skipped both dinner the night before and breakfast that morning. However, what Grandpa had said about the museum piqued his interest, and after he had finished his meal, Yugi headed out to the museum. That Egyptian exhibit sounded very cool.

/There's so much here/ The Pharaoh commented, his violet eyes wide. He walked over to an exhibit, trying to see everything at once. /What's this, Partner?/ he asked, pointing.

Yugi looked at what his friend was pointing to. "That's a Medieval European torture device. C'mon, let's go see the Egyptian exhibit, THEN we can come back and look around." Yugi tried to keep his voice as low as possible. The Pharaoh sighed, but began to follow Yugi, his eyes glancing around at 3.000 years of history that was totally alien to him.

After walking for around 10 minutes and still not being at the exhibit, the Pharaoh glanced back at his partner. /Lost?/ he asked with a slight air of superiority. Yugi simply turned red and refused to meet the Pharaoh's eyes. /C'mon, Partner, it's not THAT embarrassing, is it? Everyone gets lost at least once./ Reluctantly the Pharaoh added, /Even I get lost./ Yugi sighed, almost about to speak, when another voice took over.

"Are you looking for something?" a smooth, deep woman's voice asked. Yugi turned to see a tall, dark-skinned woman standing nearby. She had long dark hair, held back from her face by two golden bands, one on each side of her face. A white cloth, decorated with an intricate golden design above her forehead covered her hair, and there was a green jewel in the center of her forehead. She wore long white gown with a low neckline, decorated with gold trim, and around her neck glimmered a golden necklace. One symbol dominated both her necklace and the design on her headdress: the Wedjet eye, the same eye that appeared on all of the Millennium Items that Yugi had seen. After a moment of stunned silence, Yugi nodded.

"W- er, I was looking for the Egyptian exhibit, but I seem to have gotten turned around . . ." The woman smiled.

"Actually, you are almost there. You see, I'm in charge of the exhibit. My name is Ishizu Ishtar." She fixed her brilliant blue eyes on him. Yugi felt a chill run down his back. There was something about her . . . . .

-o-

Usagi glanced out over the peaceful waters before her and sighed. She had taken the day off of school, along with most of her class. A monster attack doesn't exactly go unnoticed by the population, especially an attack like that. But, the attack wasn't the first thing on her mind.

"A penny for your thoughts, Usagi-chan," a voice said nearby. Usagi glanced down at the black cat by her side. Luna's eyes were worried, and Usagi could tell.

"Oh, Luna . . . ." Usagi didn't even try to hide the tears that flowed down her face. "I miss him so much. I wish I could see him again . . . hear him talking to me. Do you remember when we used to go out on the lake in a boat? And the first time he called me 'Usako?'" She buried her head in her hands. "I want to be called Usako again." Luna's tail drooped as she watched the girl she had sworn to train and protect finally break down into tears. "I'm so afraid. My friends don't know me or have any idea of the fact that they are Senshi, the Enemy is attacking again . . . . and . . . . Mamo-chan . . . Oh, Luna, I don't have any idea what to do anymore."

"Usagi-chan . . ." Luna began, but trailed off, unsure of what to say to comfort her crying mistress. Maybe if she steered the conversation to a safer topic . . . "Usagi-chan, you told me you found the person with the powers of Earth? Who is it?"

Usagi looked up, then wiped away the tears on her face. "Do you remember the boy I told you about, the one I met the first day, the one named Yugi? I believe that he got the powers of Earth. When he came by my desk yesterday . . . I heard my locket playing." She sighed. "He's really sweet and all, even if he doesn't really open up much. From what I have seen, he doesn't usually show much of how he feels, except for showing that he's 'happy.' And . . . ."

"And?" Luna prompted.

"I don't know. He's hiding something. Yesterday, before he headed out, he said something about 'the other me.' I don't know what he meant, but I think his friends did." Usagi sighed. "I feel so lost anymore. I wish the other girls were around. Ami would try to look at things logically, and want all the info I could give her on exactly what happened, Rei would yell at me for not paying attention to the problem at hand, Mako-chan would try to give me some kind of advice, even if she didn't know what she was talking about, and Minako . . . . she'd want to know all about this boy and whether or not he's single." Usagi smiled slightly. "I just wish I knew what to do without them. I really didn't do much fighting without them." She got up to leave, and Luna jumped off the bench to follow her.

As they walked through the park, Luna nearly tripped over a page of a newspaper that had gotten separated from the rest and now fluttered around the park on the breeze. "Ugh, litterbugs," Luna grumped. Usagi turned around and picked up the page, intending to crumple it up and throw it in the trashcan nearby, when a photo caught her eye. A beautiful Egyptian woman stared back at her from the page, but the thing that caught Usagi's eye was the necklace with the golden eye around the woman's neck. It looked just like the symbol on the pendant that Yugi wore, and the same as the eye that decorated the mysterious Sailor Senshi's outfit! Usagi glanced at the article, then turned to Luna.

"I think we may have found a clue. Do you know where the Domino Museum is?"

-o-

Yugi stared in awe at the humongous slab before him. _That person,_ he thought, _He looks just like . . . . me._ The spirit beside him gasped, his mouth open in surprise.

/Partner . . . I don't know how, but . . . I just know. That is ME!/ the spirit whispered. /I am that ancient Pharaoh, who has been trapped in the Millennium Puzzle for 3,000 years./ He gave a slight laugh. /No wonder I have no memories. It's been 3,000 years!/

"That is one of our greatest treasures," Ishizu said. "It depicts a scene from what has long been considered a legend by the world, though I and my people know it to be true. Long ago, ancient peoples believed that bad things were caused by evil spirits that lived in people's hearts. The Ancient Egyptians were no different, and one Pharaoh sought to bring peace by taming the beasts, and trapped them in giant stone slabs, thereby giving them physical forms and names. However, these monsters grew more powerful in the slabs, and were used by a group of Priests, angered at the Pharaoh. They used the monsters to wage a long war that destroyed the kingdom. The scene shown here was the peak of the conflict, the battle between the young king and one of his most trusted priests."

Yugi's mouth hung open. The priest fighting the Pharaoh looked exactly like Seto Kaiba! Ishizu continued, "In the beliefs of the Ancient Egyptians, one of the most sacred things of all, was a person's name. Without it, they couldn't get into the Afterlife." She pointed at a marking at the bottom of the slab, which looked akin to a long oval on top of a line. "Inside a Cartouche like this was where the name of a royal person was written." Yugi bent over to see closer, but instead of finding a name, there was only a giant hole where the name used to be.

"What happened to his name?" he asked. Ishizu shook her head.

"That is one of the biggest mysteries. This pharaoh is the only one whose name has never appeared on anything. It wasn't in his tomb, or in the King-list in the temples. In essence, he doesn't exist, but we know better. My family has been charged for 3,000 years to guard a piece of the Pharaoh's memory until the day he returns." Her hand reached up to her throat, to the necklace that hung there.

/A Millennium Item!/ The Pharaoh gasped. The woman noticed the acknowledgment on his face.

"This necklace, the Millennium Tauk," she explained, "gives me the power to see into the near future, and somewhat into the past. I knew you were coming today, and I know that a great battle will occur very soon in this town." She gave little response to the surprise on Yugi's face. "You, Yugi, have been given many things, not the least of which is the powers of the Prince of the Earth. This will be important in the upcoming battle. To regain the memories of the Nameless Pharaoh, you, Yugi, will have to gather the seven Millennium Items."

Yugi stared at Ishizu's necklace. "Are you an enemy?" he asked, remembering the Millennium Eye that Maximillion Pegasus wore and the evil spirt that was housed in the Millennium Ring which belonged to Bakura. To his great relief, Ishizu shook her head.

"Though some Millennium Items are infused with an evil personality, this one is not. However, the enemy that you must face, has the final Millennium Item. I can tell you it will not be easy. There is hope, though, in the form of three legendary cards created by Maximillion Pegasus."She pointed at the stone slab. "The cards were designed after the three monsters you see on the top of the slab, the three hidden gods of Egypt: The god of the Obelisk, known as the tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, known as Osiris, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. They represent polar opposites, such as good and evil, earth and sky, and light and dark. It is said that the one who possesses all three will be named the Duel King."

_Duel King!?_ Yugi wondered. "I have this feeling that there's something else you haven't told me," he said slowly. Ishizu smiled.

"You are as perceptive as I suspected. These cards, though created by Mr. Pegasus, were never used. In fact, Pegasus himself grew to hate the fact that he had created them at all. There was so much power in them, power that even he could not use, power that, if used incorrectly, could even kill an opponent. However, he just couldn't destroy them. So, he enlisted my help to bury the cards forever in the sands of the country which had spawned them. Unfortunately, the cards would not sleep long. They were stolen, by a group calling themselves the 'Ghouls.'" She walked towards Yugi. "These cards are very important, and it is necessary to get them back. I know that they will be coming here next, bearing these cards. Beware of them. They do not play around." Ishizu turned to leave. "This battle will be a battle to regain your memory." With those words, she left, leaving Yugi alone with his thoughts. The Pharaoh walked over to the slab.

/A battle to regain my memory/ he murmured. His eyes fell on the Cartouche which should have housed his name. Yugi walked over to his friend.

_Even though I'm not sure how, I'm going to help you regain your memory and your name, Pharaoh,_ Yugi told him. The Pharaoh turned, a small, grateful smile on his face. Then, he turned towards the exit of the exhibit.

/So, now can we explore?/ he asked, crossing his arms across his chest and giving Yugi a pleading look. Yugi smiled and nodded, and the two left the exhibit together.

-o-

Usagi Tsukino stared at the same slab that Yugi had stared at not even 15 minutes ago, amazed at the image of the Nameless Pharaoh. Soft footsteps echoed through the silent room, and a tall, dark-skinned woman in a white gown walked over. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting . . ." she began, when a bright flash of light erupted from her Millennium Tauk. For a moment, the girl in her sight changed, becoming a young woman standing on a white landscape, staring out at the inky blackness above her head, speckled with a million tiny stars. Though her hair was the same, her clothes were different. The girl in her vision wore a low-cut, long white dress with puffed sleeves. A large bow was tied on the back, and a bracelet with tiny pearls decorated her slender wrist. The girl turned to Ishizu, and a golden moon was visible on her forehead. The girl blinked, a fat tear rolling down her cheek, before the ground erupted beneath her. Then, the vision faded as quickly as it had appeared. Ishizu gasped, before dropping to her knees before the mystified young girl.

"So you have finally returned, Princess Serenity."

--

_Ok, I know, not much happened in this chapter, but it's a necessary chapter, since it sets up chapter 4 and then the rest of the plot line. I did a LOT of research for this chapter, and I'm really sorry it took me so long to write/update. I have put up some pics on my Deviant Art account (under the name SailorV-babe, all one word) and I have a few AMVs that are going to be put on Youtube (under the name PrincessLadySerenity.) Check them out if you want. I have more to post. Oh, and come back again to read the rest!_

_By the way, I didn't make up Yugi's mom. If you read the comics, she really does appear once or twice, and she makes a few brief appearances in the Japanese anime. The idiot American verson just cut out all refrences to his parents to simplify things. (In one scene in the Manga, she actually hits Yugi with a ladle for playing instead of getting to school on time!) XD_


End file.
